


Sweet Freedom

by dS_Tiff



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Epilogue, Episode Related: S04 E01/2 - 'Judgement Day', Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dS_Tiff/pseuds/dS_Tiff
Summary: A few weeks after the events of the Season 4 feature length episode 'Judgement Day', the team return to see Judge Mordente and his daughter, Lori, but something's worrying her.  Can Face and Murdock help?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Sweet Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't think the episode had a very satisfactory ending, so I had this idea for a short epilogue. I hope you all enjoy it. All comments are very gratefully received. Thank you kindly._

“I can’t thank you enough for rescuing my daughter, Hannibal. Here, this is the rest of the money I owe you.”

Judge Leonard Mordente stood in the kitchen area of his beach house and held out a sealed, brown envelope. Hannibal took it from him with a nod of acknowledgement and handed it straight to Face.

“I’m just sorry it’s taken so long for me to get this to you,” added the judge.

“Not your fault,” answered Hannibal, understandingly. “And we knew you weren’t going to leave the country. We just couldn’t risk a meeting with you any sooner; the military have had you under surveillance this whole time.”

Mordente smiled apologetically. It had been over a month since The A-Team had rescued his daughter, Lori, from kidnappers and returned her safely. He had a protective arm slung tightly around her shoulders, as if he never wanted to let her out of his sight again. 

“Besides,” added Face, casting a quick glance over the contents of the envelope to confirm it equalled the fee they’d previously agreed. “I hear you’ve been busy.”

“You could say that,” agreed Mordente with a chuckle. “But I don’t mind at all. Joe Scarlatt is finally starting a very long prison sentence and his brother Gino will be next.”

“Good,” noted BA. 

“Plus we’ve got the other trials coming up in the next few weeks,” continued the judge.

“Augie and his pals from the trailer park?” offered Murdock.

“Yes,” confirmed Mordente, nodding. “Thanks to you guys we rounded up all of the Scarlatt brothers’ henchmen,” he explained. “And we’re working with Interpol to extradite the rest of the men involved in the Italian arm of their little operation.”

Hannibal smiled broadly. “Always nice to know we helped get a few more sleazeballs off the streets,” he said.

BA and Face both nodded in agreement. Murdock would have nodded too, but he was momentarily distracted by a tank of tropical fish that stood on a side table. He leaned forward to get a closer look and watched intently as the brightly coloured fish swam around.

“Shall we sit?” suggested Mordente, taking his arm from Lori’s shoulders and gesturing towards the large seating area. “Sweetheart, why don’t you pour some coffee for our guests?”

Lori nodded at her father’s suggestion, but said nothing. In fact, aside from a quick ‘hi’ when they’d arrived she’d barely said a word to any of the team. 

Face and Hannibal exchanged a concerned glance. This wasn’t the Lori they’d only recently spent three weeks with on a cruise ship. 

Once the team had dealt with all the danger they’d been able to enjoy the rest of their cruise and Lori had been bright and bubbly, making the most of all the on board games and entertainment. Everyone had had a lot of fun and even BA had been able to relax. Thanks to Face, they’d spent a few evenings dining at the Captain’s table – no one was quite sure how he’d managed to pull that one off - and Face and Lori had even taken a few moonlight walks along the deck. Now, however, Lori seemed quiet and withdrawn and it was obvious that something was wrong.

Mordente noticed their shared expression and glanced over his shoulder to make sure Lori was out of earshot before he spoke. “I’m worried about her,” he half-whispered as they all made themselves comfortable on the large corner sofa and matching chairs. “She’s been like this for a couple weeks. She doesn’t want to go out, she’s not really eating properly; it’s not like her. That’s why we came out to the beach house, she really loves it here. I think it might have something to do with my decision to retire after all the Scarlatt business is finally put to bed. I can’t really think why it would bother her that much, though.”

Murdock had overheard the conversation and walked over the join them. “Nice fish,” he noted, as he sat on the arm of the chair BA was sitting in. BA glared at him, but Murdock didn’t move.

“Thanks,” replied Mordente. He felt like he should add something, but he didn’t have anything else to offer on the subject of his fish.

“So you’re really gonna retire?” asked Murdock. 

“Yes,” replied the judge. “After what happened to Lori I think my days of making enemies are over.”

“This sure is a nice place to retire to,” noted Hannibal, looking around the well appointed beach house. 

The evening sun shone brightly through the large windows and lit up the room. One wall was covered with photographs, mostly of Lori at various ages including some cute baby pictures. Another wall displayed a selection of photos of Judge Mordente posing with the rich and famous.

“I’ve been lucky, my line of work brings many rewards,” explained Mordente, noticing Hannibal looking at his photographs. “But nothing is worth putting my daughter in danger any longer. If it’s money Lori’s worried about, she has no reason to be.”

Just then Lori walked over with a tray of coffees and handed one to everyone. She had remembered that BA only drank milk and there was a tall glass for him, straight from the fridge.

“Thanks,” said BA, lifting the glass from the tray, but Lori didn’t respond.

“Sit down, sweetheart,” suggested Mordente, but Lori shook her head.

“I… I’m gonna sit outside,” she said. It was the longest sentence they’d heard her say since they’d arrived. Before her father, or anyone else could object, Lori was sliding open the glass door and stepping out onto the deck.

Mordente sighed. “You see what I mean?” he said, sadly.

Face put his cup of coffee on the side table and got to his feet. “Let me try talking to her,” he suggested. “Lori and I… we, er, we spent some time together on the cruise ship. I’ll see if I can find out what’s wrong.”

“Thank you,” replied Mordente, gratefully.

Face found Lori standing in the far corner of the deck. She was leaning on the railings and watching the sun’s rays glistening on the ocean. She had deliberately chosen a spot where her Dad and the others inside the house couldn’t see her, but her shadow was beginning to creep across the deck as the sun started to sink lower in the sky.

Face walked over and stood beside her and she briefly turned her head to acknowledge his presence, but said nothing. Face stayed silent too and instead they spent a few minutes watching children playing on the beach and a group of surfers making the most of the waves. 

Eventually Face spoke. “Your dad’s worried about you, y’know.”

“I know.”

“He thinks you’re upset ‘cause he’s retiring,” continued Face.

Lori finally turned to look at him. “What?” she exclaimed. “I’m glad he’s retiring. He works too hard.”

Face nodded. “So… do you wanna talk about what’s really bothering you?” he asked. 

Lori hung her head and let out a long sigh. “You’ll think I’m crazy,” she replied, quietly.

“Hey,” said Face, softly. He gently grasped her upper arm and smiled, even though she wasn’t looking at him. “You’ve met Murdock, right? Nothing you can tell me will even come close, I’m sure of it.”

Now she lifted her head and the corners of her mouth twitched into a small smile. “I guess not,” she agreed.

“That’s better,” said Face, his own smile widening. “Now, you and I were getting along great on the cruise ship, weren’t we? So talk to me. I don’t like seeing you so down.”

Lori took a deep breath and started to explain. “I can’t sleep,” she began. “I’m having horrible nightmares. I keep thinking someone’s gonna kidnap me again. I want to lock the door to my room in case someone comes to get me in the middle of the night, but… but then I get scared that I won’t be able to open it and I’ll be locked in, just like I was in that trailer and at the place in Italy.”

“Oh, Lori,” said Face, sympathetically and he pulled her into a warm embrace. 

“I told you it was crazy,” she said as she clung tightly to him.

“It’s not crazy at all,” he tried to reassure her. “You went through hell. Getting kidnapped isn’t something you just get over. I’d say those kinda thoughts are pretty normal.”

“But I was fine on the ship,” she protested. “I didn’t have one nightmare.”

Face stroked her hair. “Maybe because we were having so much fun?” he suggested.

He and Lori hadn’t done anything on the ship beyond playing in the pool, drinking cocktails and sharing a few goodnight kisses, but Face would happily have taken things further if she’d wanted to – and if she hadn’t been the daughter of a very senior judge.

Face glanced up to see Murdock stepping out onto the deck. Murdock stopped when he saw Lori in Face’s arms and was about to turn back, when Face shook his head. “It’s OK,” he said and Lori lifted her head from his chest to see Murdock walking towards them.

“I didn’t meant to interrupt y’there, Faceman,” said Murdock. “But Billy wanted some fresh air.”

Lori smiled. Murdock had talked about his invisible dog when they’d been on the ship, but she didn’t quite know what to make of him holding his arm out in front of him as if he really did have a dog pulling on a lead.

“Told you he was crazy,” noted Face with a wry smile.

“Oh yeah,” agreed Murdock, nodding seriously. “I’m totally insane.”

“Sorry if I was acting all weird before,” began Lori. “It’s just I’ve been having nightmares and it’s kinda freaking me out.”

Murdock placed his free hand on her shoulder in a supportive gesture. “It’s OK to freak out after what happened to you, gettin’ kidnapped by that bunch of jerks and all.” 

Lori turned away from them both and stared out across the ocean again. “I was so scared,” she said. “Those guys at the trailer park – Augie and Nicky – they were real creeps. Especially Augie.”

“Did they… did they hurt you?” asked Murdock. Lori hadn’t mentioned anything about this on the ship, but he wondered if she’d been keeping some of the details back.

Lori shook her head. “No,” she replied. “But Augie kept… kept touching me all the time. If Nicky hadn’t stopped him I don’t know what he would’ve done.”

Face and Murdock exchanged a glance. Sadly, they both knew exactly what he would’ve done.

“That’s why I freaked out when Hannibal showed up,” continued Lori, turning round to face them again. “His disguise was so perfect, I really thought it was Augie. I was so relieved when he told me who he really was.”

“Y’haven’t told your dad about the nightmares, have you,” noted Murdock.

“No,” replied Lori. “I’m worried he’ll make me go to therapy and I don’t wanna do that.”

“Therapy ain’t that bad,” replied Murdock with a grin. “I can recommend a great doctor.”

“Murdock,” said Face with a frown. “She just said she doesn’t want therapy.”

“OK, OK,” Murdock replied. 

“I just don’t understand why it’s happening now,” said Lori. “I didn’t feel like this on the cruise ship.”

“But you’re back home now,” noted Murdock. “Back to reality. Bein’ on that cruise ship was like a bein’ in a different world.” 

“I guess I knew I was safe, I had you guys looking after me,” smiled Lori, but her smile soon faded. “But I guess you’re right. I’m trying to get back to my normal life, but I just can’t shake all these feelings.”

“Sweet freedom tastes a little sour now,” noted Murdock and Lori nodded. 

“They found my Jet Ski, or what’s left of it,” she continued. “It washed up over on Catalina Island. Dad’s already bought me a new one, but… but…”

Face squeezed her hand gently. “But you don’t want to go out there on it,” he said. “Too many bad memories.”

“I know no one’s gonna come for me again while I’m out there on my Jet Ski, but I can’t shake all those thoughts from my head.”

“It ain’t always easy,” agreed Murdock. “Y’know, I was kidnapped just a few months back.”

He tried to say it casually, but he deliberately avoided making eye contact with Face because Face would know – he’d just _know_ \- and this conversation was supposed to be about Lori’s troubles, not his own.

Lori gasped. “You were? Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s OK,” Murdock reassured her. “These, er, these bounty hunters broke me out of the VA. Made the guys come after me. They were tryin’ to collect on the reward for capturing team.”

It hadn’t been the first time he’d been held captive and he knew it wouldn’t be the last, but each time brought back memories he’d rather forget. Memories of being captured during the war and the horrors of the POW camps. He never talked about it with Face, or the others, but he knew they all felt the same. He could brush off an encounter with a couple of bounty hunters, but he couldn’t always handle the fall out.

“How awful,” said Lori, looking at him with sympathy.

“Wasn’t so bad,” replied Murdock with a nonchalant shrug. “I talked it over with my dog, Billy. Dogs give good advice, y’know.”

Lori managed a tiny smile. “I don’t have a dog,” she noted.

“You have fish,” replied Murdock. “Fish are great listeners.”

“Is there a friend you can talk to?” suggested Face. “Instead of the fish, I mean.”

“There’s Martha,” replied Lori. “She’s my best friend. We usually tell each other everything, but I’ve not told her about this yet. I didn’t know what she’d say.”

“Give Martha a call,” said Murdock. “A good pal won’t judge you.”

“OK, I’ll call her tonight,” agreed Lori. “And then I guess I should talk to Dad. I don’t want him thinking this is his fault. Thanks, guys,” she added. 

“No problem,” replied Face with a smile. “Now,” he paused and took both her hands in his. “Why don’t we take a walk along the beach?”

Lori smiled back at him. “I’d like that,” she said. “But let me go change into something more suitable first. I’ve been bumming around in sweatpants for days.”

“You’re beautiful in sweatpants,” replied Face, gazing into her eyes. “But if you’d feel more comfortable in a bikini…” he trailed off and winked.

Lori laughed and shook her head. “I was thinking of a dress,” she said. “I won’t be long.” And she headed back into the house.

Face looked at Murdock with a smug grin.

Murdock nodded approvingly. “How do you do that, Faceman?” he asked.

Face shrugged and his grin grew wider. “Either you’ve got it, or you haven’t, Murdock,” he replied. Then his grin faded. “Before she comes back, can I ask you something?”

“Don’t ask me what her Daddy, the judge, is gonna say,” replied Murdock, raising an eyebrow. 

“Not about Lori,” Face explained. “About what happened with those bounty hunters. I know it happens to us a lot and I guess nothing really compares after the camps in ‘Nam, but…” he trailed off and Murdock gave him a tiny nod. 

Of course he _knew_.

“You know you can always come stay with me for a while,” continued Face. “If you need to get away from the hospital.”

Murdock smiled and slapped Face affectionately on the shoulder. “Thanks, Muchacho,” he replied. “That means a lot, but… but that place is my home.”

Face nodded. “But if you ever change your mind…” He left his sentence there, he knew Murdock understood.

They stood silently waiting for Lori to return, lost in their own thoughts. Besides their time as POWs in Vietnam, they’d both been captured by various villains and scumbags over the years and they knew exactly what Lori was going through. 

Eventually Face’s eye was drawn to two young women in cut off shorts walking across the sand and Murdock was distracted by a small, scruffy dog running after a Frisbee. 

It wasn’t long before Lori returned. Face spun round as she walked across the deck. She had changed into a blue, flowery dress with spaghetti straps. The silky material fell delicately over her soft curves and she had slipped a pink flower into her hair.

“Wow,” said Face. “You’re so beautiful.”

Lori blushed. “Thanks,” she replied. 

Face stepped closer to her and brushed his thumb across her cheek, before slipping his hand behind her head and moving in for a kiss.

Lori lifted herself onto her tiptoes as Face tilted his head slightly and their lips met in a moment of tenderness. Face knew she was feeling a little fragile and he didn’t want to push things too far. He could tell that she wanted this, though and he slowly intensified the kiss.

Murdock considered walking away to give them some privacy, but he was always fascinated to watch Face at work and he couldn’t take his eyes off the action. Murdock wasn’t completely deprived of action himself – most recently with Kelly, the woman who had helped him after he’d escaped his kidnappers and who was now a very good friend – but he was always in awe of Face and his success with the ladies.

Eventually, Lori and Face broke apart. Face offered her his elbow and smiled warmly.

“Shall we take that walk?” he asked.

Lori wrapped her arm around his. “Yes,” she replied. They kissed again very briefly before walking down the wooden steps to the beach.

Murdock watched them as they headed across the sand until they were the other side of the lifeguard tower and Murdock couldn’t see them any more. Then he turned his attention back to the little dog, whose young owner was still enthusiastically throwing the Frisbee for her canine friend.

A short while later Hannibal walked out onto the deck. 

“Everything OK out here, Captain?” he asked. “Lori seemed happier.”

“Me and Face were talkin’ to her just now about the kidnappin’,” explained Murdock.

Hannibal narrowed his eyes. “And…?” he prompted. He could tell Murdock wasn’t quite telling him everything and experience told him it was never a good idea to let either Murdock or Face stew on something.

“Dragged up some old memories, is all,” Murdock replied.

“Anything I should be concerned about?” asked Hannibal. 

“Nope, we're all good, Colonel,” Murdock reassured him.

Hannibal nodded, satisfied with the reply. “Where’s Face?” he asked. “We’ve gotta go before Decker shows up.”

Murdock looked out across the beach until he saw Face and Lori. Their silhouettes were outlined against the sand as they sat, wrapped in each other’s arms. “Over there, Hannibal,” he replied, pointing in their direction.

Hannibal rolled his eyes, leaned over the railings and cupped his hands to his mouth. “Time to go, Lieutenant!” he yelled.

Hannibal couldn’t help the satisfied smile that crossed his lips as he saw Face jump, separate himself from Lori and turn to acknowledge him with a wave of his hand.

“She’s the judge’s daughter,” said Hannibal in a disappointed tone.

“He’s helpin’ her to relax, Hannibal,” replied Murdock. “She’s been havin’ some trouble dealin’ with what happened.”

“So now she's dealing with Face,” noted Hannibal, dryly. “I know Mordente’s grateful for our help, but the Lieutenant might be pushing his luck too far with this one.”

Murdock shrugged. “I get the feelin’ he’s willin’ to take the chance, Colonel.” 

“Hmmm,” agreed Hannibal. “He’s got five minutes and we’re leaving. BA and I'll be waiting in the van,” he added.

“We'll be there in three and a half,” Murdock promised and Hannibal went back inside. 

He glanced down to see Face and Lori at the foot of the steps locked in another passionate kiss. Murdock couldn't help but smile and he crouched down on one knee. “Billy,” he said. “I think you’re gonna have to help me drag Faceman outta here by his ankles.”

THE END


End file.
